Loudspeakers and headphones are devices that transform electrical signals into acoustic vibrations. This process requires that the loudspeaker or headphone contain moving parts that excite sound waves in the surrounding air either directly or indirectly through intermediate vibrating structures. These moving parts must be suspended in some manner that allows them to move over the distance and frequency range necessary to produce the desired sound output. Traditionally, flexible materials such as rubber and fabric are used to construct loudspeaker and headphone suspension systems. These flexible materials are used to interconnect those more rigid elements that move with respect to the loudspeaker or headphone housing. Generally, the flexible elements in a loudspeaker or headphone are referred to as “soft parts.” These soft parts are difficult to manufacture and are subject to fatigue and wear.